


Trypanophobia (A fear of needles)

by Iwanttotouchthebutt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean denies his fears, Dean hates needles, Gen, Needles, Sam used to make fun of him for it, Why won't this site let me do proper format, little blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 11:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7505950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwanttotouchthebutt/pseuds/Iwanttotouchthebutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Sammy, you know I hate shots' - Dean Winchester season ten</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trypanophobia (A fear of needles)

Sam knew Dean hated shots, remembered when they were kids and Dean was forced to go in for his vaccinations.  
John would drag in a stubborn Dean who got even more stubborn as they neared the doctors office, Dean saying over and over again that he didn't need to go, that _nothing was wrong with him._  
Yeah, when Sam was younger he was scared of it too, mainly coz his big brother was and then we he got older, around thirteen he would tease Dean for it.  
Call his fears stupid, call him stupid, tell his friends about his brothers fear of shots and planes so they would help him with his insults.  
He thought it was funny back then.  
Now standing in a hospital, watching his brother pace the length of a small hallway and shaking his head muttering to himself he didn't think his brothers fear of shots was funny.  
He thought it was **annoying**.

"Dean, man, seriously, it'll be **fine!** " He tried to reassure his brother with no success.

"Fuck Sam, you think I don't know that? I'm fine!" Dean growled turning on his brother angrily.

"Okay! Then...sit down" Sam responded lamely, watching as his brother sat uncomfortably.

"Dean, man, I know you don't like needles but it's just _one_ shot..." Sam's eyes widened as he tried to convey this to his brother.

" _ **I. Don't. Care.**_ " Dean hissed out, his nails digging into the old wooden chair arm rests.

"Dean Perry?" A plain looking old main in a white suit with salt and pepper hair called out, glancing up from a chart which most likely had the names of the days patients on it.

"Shit, Sammy, I can't do this" Dean said, his eyes widening in fear.

"Yes you can Dean, come on!" Sam growled out, his finger gripping Deans knee tightly.

"Dean Perry?" The doctor smiled helplessly, a smile Sam knew meant the man would soon take another patient.

"He's my brother!" Sam exclaimed standing and gesturing at Dean who was starting to turn pale. "Sorry, bit nervous" Dean stared at him looking hurt and betrayed, Sam would laugh about it later.

"Oh.." The doctor said looking thoughtful. "Well...could you bring him back here? I do have other patients today..."

"Yes sir we will be there in just a minute." Sam said, trying to give his nicest _'I dont want to strangle anyone'_ smile.

The doctor nodded before retreating back to his office down the hall.

Sam let out a quiet growl before turning back to his brother. "Dean...if you don't get in there you  **will** regret it.  **Got me**?"

Dean swollowed and nodded, muttering fuck to himself under his breath over and over again as he made his way into the doctors office. 

Sams head tilted in amusment, the corner of his lips tilting up in amusement as his brother seemed to shrink as he sat in the small plastic chair.

"Oh, hello, Mr Perry!" The doctor said cheerfully, the corners of his eyes wrinkiling. "Gotten over your little fear I see? Good!"

Sam laughed,  ~~~~er....almost laughed when the doctor had said little.

"Yeah, I guess" Dean growled out

"Wonderful!" The Doctors coat whipped about as he pulled a large needle from the pocket of his jacket, waving it almost threateningly. "Lots of people have fears of meedles....but they really aren't anything to be scared about. Now, roll up your sleeve for me, Mr Perry?" 

Dean glanced at Sam who gave a half hearted one shouldered shrug. 

"Mr Perry? Roll up your sleeve please?" 

Dean growled in audible and started yanking off his leather jacket, his two flannels and pulling up the sleeve of his long sleeved undershirt.

If Doctor needles tried to make some smart ass comment Dean would show him  **exactly** why any sane person should fear needles. 

 ~~~~Thankfully the dumbass didn't try. The longer Dean was just stuck sitting there waiting for doctor dipshit to jamb some fucking needle into his arm the more his anger, and yes, fear (fuck you, needles are scary) grew.

Sam watched as his brother began twitching from anxiety. He lay a hand on Deans shoulder, shuffling slightly closer as his brother let out a nearly inaudible whimper.

"It's okay, Dean, don't worry" He tried to reassure. 

Sitting next to his brother in a crappy plastic chair (definatly not made for a 6'4 person) he rubbed Deans back gently.

"I got you, buddy" 

Dean leaned into him covertly as the doctor slipped the needle into his arm, a small teardrop of blood appearing above the needle as it began to empty a tetanus vaccine into his arm. 

"And...there...we....go..." The doctor said with a grin, pulling the needle out an taping some gauze to Deans arm. 

"All done and hardly any blood" He grinned toothily. 

Sam nodded, watching his brother carefully knowing he could go off on this doctor and possibly kill him. 

"Thank you, doctor" Sam said with a quick nod, pulling his brother up against his chest. 

"No problem, it's my job" He smirked and....Sam wanted to punch him a little....

"Anyways...bye" Sam said, vanishing down the hall with his brother. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm surrounded by morons, I hate them all and am fine with them fucking off at any time.
> 
> "Common side effects of the tetanus booster include pain, redness, warmth, swelling, itching, hives, and rash near the injection site; fever, headache, tiredness, stomach upset, nausea, vomiting, diarrhea, muscle aches and pains, or swollen glands."  
> ...If I get bored sequel? 
> 
> My brother threw a cat at me. Dude. Seriously?   
> He also tried to play basketball with me which I can't do. Seriously. I have a childhood injury which messed up my shoulders (thanks dad).  
> But hey, he hit me in the face with the ball, it hit his bike and I'm making him get me more spray paint (this is not a win I'm painting his book shelf...er...shoe shelf).  
> Damn, that shit was way too long.   
> I took a selfie and sent it to Bae and I look so gay though....pleaselikeitpleaselikeitbaby!!!!!


End file.
